Shane (Comic Series)
Shane was originally a small-town police officer from Kentucky, who was best friend of his partner on the force; Rick Grimes. One day, Shane and Rick were dealing with a highly-unstable gun-wielding ex-con who shot Rick while Shane looked helplessly on. While Rick survived, but was left in a coma, it is then the dead started rising. With the population being ordered into the major cities by the government, Shane, seeing the crisis worsen, accompanied Rick's wife; Lori Grimes, and their son; Carl to Atlanta to find shelter. Shane proved instrumental in getting the two to Atlanta. As they neared the city, Lori became depressed over the fact that they essentially abandoned Rick in their town's hospital. Shane, however, comforted Lori and the two became closer. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness that she had a passionate night of sex with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, something Shane had wanted for a long time. Afterwards, Shane assumed the two were now lovers in a relationship and asked Lori, assuming the crisis would end soon, if she would tell Rick about "us". Lori, however, confessed she didn't know. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Shane had left Lori pregnant with their baby. The three, unable to enter the zombie-overriden city of Atlanta, settled on it's outskirts and joined up with Dale and the survivor group he had formed with his fellow survivors. Shane, an authority figure, became the group's de-facto leader, and the group of survivors, eventually expanding, lived on the outskirts of the city, with Shane repeatedly preaching the government would one day return to save them. Rick eventually arrived and joined the group, and Shane was initially overjoyed. However, he gradually became jealous of Rick and Lori getting back together - he had believed Lori would have eventually come back to him (having eventually brushed off Shane's advanced and said their romance had to stop. In addition added that the night they shared on the highway was a mistake), and felt Rick "should have stayed dead". The two men finally came to blows over the topic of staying at the camp, with Rick supporting moving the camp to a safer location, while Shane insisted they would still be saved by the Army. Lori sided with Rick after a momentary fight, the sight of which caused Shane to be sent into an emotional meltdown. Shane ran into the nearby woods, with Rick pursueing, until Shane stopped and held him at gunpoint. Seeing Shane was completely insane and moments away from pulling the trigger, Carl, having followed and witnessed his father in danger, shot Shane in the neck. Shane choked on his own blood and died seconds later. Lori spit on his grave. Later, Lori would carry her and Shane's baby to term, with their daughter being named Judith. Both mother and daughter were killed by the Woodbury Army during their assault on The Prison. * Status: Dead * Series Lifespan: #1-#6,#7,#37 Notes * The paternity of Judith was a highly-controversial topic, but in the end it is concluded Shane was Judith's father, a fact accepted by Rick and Lori (though never spoken - at Rick's request, as he felt the knowledge would kill him). On the official website, Shane is officially credited as being Judith's biological father. Category:Walking Dead Characters